Mieux que nous
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Song-fic sur Mieux que nous de Matt Pokora et Soprano. POV de Calliope Malefoy, fille de Drago et Hermione. Image de deimlacquer


**Voilà une song-fic que j'ai écris il y a un petit moment et que j'ai pensé vous faire partager.**

 **Bisous !**

 **song-fic sur Mieux que nous de Matt Pokora et Soprano.**

 ***Gras et italique = Parole de la chanson**

* * *

 **Mieux que nous**

Lorsque l'on naît dans un monde où tout parait parfait, on ne s'attend pas à ce que cela change brusquement et pourtant ! Mes parents semblaient tellement amoureux, que je ne les voyais pas l'un sans l'autre. Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas saisie ce qui a dérapé. Ils s'aimaient, ma mère me chantait des berceuses et mon père se joignait à elle, pour me faire plaisir. Dès fois, je les voyais danser en riant. Ils se regardaient en souriant, ils s'embrassaient lorsqu'ils pensaient que je regardais ailleurs. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'avais à cette époque.

Mais un soir, j'avais entendu des cris. Ils se disputaient alors que j'étais sensé dormir. Puis le lendemain matin, ils se comportèrent normalement. Puis les disputes recommencèrent fréquemment et plus ça allait, plus ils se comportaient différemment.

Jusqu'au jour où j'entendis une porte claquer et les pleurs de ma mère qui commencèrent à résonner. Ma vie changea ce soir-là sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, sans même que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. Moi, Calliope Malefoy, j'étais condamné à regarder mes parents se déchirer et s'éloigner. Pourtant, tout le monde avait cru qu'Hermione et Drago Malefoy s'aimeraient toujours. Mais ils s'étaient tous trompé et comme j'aurais aimé revenir à avant, quand je ne me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'avais…

 _ **Maman chante en solo,**_

 _ **Maman danse la valse toute seule.**_

Dans son regard, je vois qu'elle aimerait que papa l'accompagne, lorsqu'elle me chante une berceuse, je vois les larmes qu'elle refoule. Si seulement elle savait à quel point l'entendre chanter me rappelle cette époque bénie. Si je ferme les yeux en l'écoutant, je peux entendre la voix de papa comme un lointain souvenir. Mais les souvenirs font mal, c'est comme voir le bonheur sans pouvoir le vivre, ça ne sert à rien.

 _ **Ses rêves d'enfant à l'eau,**_

 _ **Personne ne rêve d'être seule.**_

Je sais qu'elle voyait sa vie comme un conte de fée. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais qu'ils s'aiment et je sais que maman voudrait qu'il soit là. Elle croit que je ne l'entends pas pleurer le soir mais je l'entends et je pleure aussi. Elle aussi pensait que c'était pour la vie. Elle rêvait de passer sa vie avec lui et aujourd'hui, elle rêvait seulement d'aller mieux.

 _ **Elle a l'amour en prison,**_

 _ **Elle n'a pas le temps pour le printemps,**_

 _ **Garde son bonheur en détention,**_

 _ **Mes sourires font les siens en attendant.**_

J'avais toujours pensé que ma mère ne savait que sourire mais son sourire venait de lui et de moi. De nous trois en fait, papa, maman et moi. Maintenant, elle ne souriait plus que pour moi, lorsque j'étais avec elle. Mais je savais que dès que j'avais le dos tourné, le sourire disparaissait. Comment continuer à sourire lorsqu'on renonçait à la moitié de ce qui faisait son bonheur ?

 _ **Papa si tu savais,**_

 _ **Comme elle manque de souffle.**_

Le soir, elle pleure tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Alors je prie Merlin pour que tu arrives papa et que tu la trouve comme ça… Si tu savais comme elle regrette le soir, tous les vilains mots qu'elle te dis le jour ! Si tu savais, peut-être que tout s'arrangerait !

 _ **Allô le monde si vous saviez, si vous saviez.**_

Les autres ne voient rien de la détresse de maman. Hermione Granger est une fière Gryffondor qui ne laisse rien paraître. Elle travaille, elle sort avec oncle Harry et oncle Ron, avec tante Ginny et tante Luna. Mais s'ils regardaient mieux, ils verraient qu'elle paraît plus pâle. Plus fatigué et qu'elle se noie dans son travail lorsque je suis en séjour chez papa. Afin d'éviter de se retrouver trop seule à la maison où nous étions si heureux autrefois. Mais ils ne voyaient rien ou ne voulaient rien voir, ils devaient se sentir aussi impuissant que moi.

 _ **Petit à petit, Maman fait son nid,**_

 _ **Papa est parti se refaire une vie pas trop loin d'ici.**_

Alors, lorsque ça devient trop dur, je m'écris à moi-même pour m'encourager, pour me soutenir seule, car ils ne sont plus là pour le faire. Pas sur ce sujet en tout cas, car leur souffrance est bien pire que la mienne. Sauf que moi, je n'ai rien demandé. Maman garde la maison, papa ne vit pas trop loin. Ils partagent les meubles, ils partagent leur fortune, ils me partagent moi…

 _ **Petit à petit, Maman te l'a dit,**_

 _ **Tu feras ta vie, tu feras mieux que lui,**_

 _ **Tu feras mieux que nous.**_

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ils iront mieux et toi aussi. Tu t'y habitueras, on s'habitue à tout et un jour, tu bâtiras ta propre vie, ta propre famille et tu n'infligeras pas ça à tes enfants. Tu réussiras là où ils ont échoué » Voilà ce que je m'écrivais lorsque cela devenait trop dur.

 _ **Papa chante en solo,**_

 _ **Papa danse le tango le dos cassé.**_

Papa aussi me chante des berceuses lorsque je suis chez lui, tentative futile d'essayer de donner à la vie un semblant de normalité. Mais papa n'aime pas chanter, il ne chantait que pour Maman et moi. Il ne danse plus non plus. Pourquoi danser seul d'ailleurs ? Il me donne l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Lui qui semblait si fort me parait si fragile aujourd'hui !

 _ **Et la foule vient de monter le niveau,**_

 _ **Souffrir oui, mais un peu de dignité.**_

Lui non plus ne se confie pas, maman a au moins ses parents mais ceux de papa ne veulent pas voir de faiblesses chez lui. Un Malefoy se devait de rester digne en toute circonstance. Alors, il ne montrait rien devant les autres.

 _ **Il a le cœur en prison,**_

 _ **Il n'a pas le temps pour le printemps,**_

 _ **Comme les promesses sont trahison,**_

 _ **Autant acheter du rêve aux enfants.**_

Il avait perdu foi en l'amour, quoi de plus normal après s'être rendu compte qu'aimer infiniment ne suffisait pas toujours. Alors, il m'emmenait en vacances, il me faisait visiter des endroits uniques comme si cela allait me faire oublier que tout était gâché… Maman aurait dû venir avec nous dans ces endroits, à trois, nous aurions été heureux. Là ce n'était pas le cas, ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

 _ **Maman si tu savais,**_

 _ **Comme il manque de souffle.**_

Le soir, papa croit que ses poumons vont exploser. Alors, je l'entends qui essaie de reprendre son souffle. Comme si à chaque fois il ne savait plus comment faire. Comme si respirer un oxygène différent du tien le brûlait de l'intérieur. Maman, si tu voyais ça, peut-être que tout s'arrangerait ?

 _ **Allô le monde si vous pouviez l'aider.**_

Mais personne ne vient aider papa. Personne ne le voit quand il n'arrive plus à faire semblant, personne à part moi. Mais moi, je suis sensée dormir et je ne peux rien faire. L'impuissance va me rendre folle !

 _ **Petit à petit, Papa fait son nid,**_

 _ **Maman est partie se refaire une vie pas trop loin d'ici.**_

Alors, lorsque ça devient trop dur, je m'écris à moi-même pour m'encourager, pour me soutenir seule, car ils ne sont plus là pour le faire. Pas sur ce sujet en tout cas, car leur souffrance est bien pire que la mienne. Sauf que moi, je n'ai rien demandé. Maman garde la maison, papa ne vit pas trop loin. Ils partagent les meubles, ils partagent leur fortune, ils me partagent moi…

 _ **Petit à petit, Papa te l'a dit,**_

 _ **Tu feras ta vie, tu feras mieux qu'elle,**_

 _ **Tu feras mieux que nous.**_

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ils iront mieux et toi aussi. Tu t'y habitueras, on s'habitue à tout et un jour, tu bâtiras ta propre vie, ta propre famille et tu n'infligeras pas ça à tes enfants. Tu réussiras là où ils ont échoué » Voilà ce que je m'écrivais lorsque cela devenait trop dur.

 _ **Maman chante en solo, Papa chante en solo,**_

 _ **Et moi je leur fais les chœurs un week-end sur deux.**_

Les mois passent, ils continuent à chanter pour moi le soir. Mais maintenant, je chante avec eux pour qu'ils se sentent moins seuls l'un ou l'autre. Je grandis trop vite, ça les inquiète. Mais comment puis-je être une enfant quand j'assiste à leur descente aux enfers ?

 _ **J'ai changé de rythme, de vie, de tempo,**_

 _ **J'ai cherché mes pas entre sa valse et son tango.**_

Les habitudes ne viennent pas, je garde trop en mémoire ce qu'était ma vie à l'époque pour apprécier celle qu'ils m'offrent séparément. Peut-être que c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'y habituer. J'espère encore, j'espère si fort…

 _ **On est passé du printemps aux intempéries,**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de comprendre, on m'a dit : "c'est la vie".**_

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment deux personnes qui s'aimaient si fort peuvent se détester du jour au lendemain. Oncle Harry m'a répondu que cela arrivait parfois et qu'on n'y pouvait rien. Il m'a dit aussi qu'ils étaient passés de la haine à l'amour et que donc, c'était plus compliqué qu'une histoire banale. Si c'est ça la vie, si c'est ça l'amour, ça ne me donne guère envie de grandir !

 _ **Du mal à l'accepter donc je passe toutes mes nuits,**_

 _ **A jouer au puzzle avec les photos de famille.**_

Que ce soit chez l'un ou chez l'autre, je trouvais les photos déchirées. Alors je les recollais et je les cachais dans ma chambre, chez l'un ou chez l'autre. En faisant ça, j'avais l'impression d'au moins réparer quelque chose dans tout ce gâchis.

 _ **J'ai le sourire en détention,**_

 _ **Il n'y a que leur réconciliation pour payer la caution.**_

Plus le temps passe plus leurs malheurs altèrent ma façon d'être. Je ne souris plus… Je n'ai plus de raison de sourire. Si seulement je pouvais oublier tout ça ! Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux et en y croyant très fort, je me réveillerais ailleurs. Mais non, je ne suis plus assez naïve pour croire en ce genre de stupidités.

 _ **Leur problème d'adulte, j'te jure, est une sale infection,**_

 _ **Une épidémie que connaît ma cour de récréation.**_

Mon père commence à boire trop souvent. Ma mère s'inquiète pour lui mais n'ose pas le montrer. Ils regrettent tous les deux, mais ça ne les empêche pas de se disputer ou de se faire des reproches dès qu'ils se voient. Maintenant, ils ne cherchent même plus à être discret. Ma présence ne les empêche plus de se déchirer. Dans ces cas-là, je me sens transparente…

 _ **Ne me demande pas de choisir,**_

 _ **Je les aime d'un amour indivisible.**_

A présent, ils se battent pour moi… Ils se sont rendus compte que je n'allais pas aussi bien qu'avant. Ils se le reprochent l'un l'autre et ne m'écoutent pas lorsque je leur cri que c'est de leur faute à eux deux. Que je les aime ensemble et que s'ils étaient heureux, je le serais aussi…

 _ **Qu'ils se fassent la guerre ou pas,**_

 _ **Je sais que ces deux soldats ont mon bonheur pour cible.**_

Ensemble, ils faisaient mon bonheur. Séparément, ils sont à présent la source de mes malheurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes sentiments étaient liés aux leurs et je détestais ça mais ça ne changeait rien. Je voudrais juste tout oublier, revenir à avant ou ne plus voir ça. Revenir à avant été impossible mais l'inverse était tout à fait réalisable…

 _ **Papa si tu savais,**_

 _ **Comme je manque de souffle.**_

Ils se disputent encore, j'étais dans le manoir où l'on vivait tous les trois, avant, où je vis à présent seule avec maman. Au bord de la piscine. Dans cette salle immense, la dispute qu'ils ont dans la pièce d'à côté résonne et m'assourdis. Alors je bouche mes oreilles mais je les entends encore. Je veux juste échapper à tout ça alors je saute à l'eau et ma tête immergé n'entends plus rien ou rien qu'un peu. Je me sens bien, en paix, je manque de souffle très vite mais le silence et la paix sont trop accueillantes pour que je veuille remonter.

 _ **Allô le monde si vous saviez si vous saviez.**_

Je revois tous nos rires, tous nos moments de tendresse. Je revois ma mère sourire en regardant mon père, comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'elle voyait. Je le voyais également la contempler comme si elle était un trésor inestimable. Qui pense aux enfants ?

 _ **Maman si tu savais,**_

 _ **De son manque, je souffre.**_

Ne voir mon père qu'un week-end sur deux. En même temps, je n'aurais pas non plus accepté l'inverse. Le manque de l'un ou le manque de l'autre me tue ou m'aurait tué. Maman, si seulement tu savais à quel point je vous aime ensemble, alors, tu comprendrais que je ne puisse pas supporter de vivre sans l'un de vous.

 _ **Les grands du monde si vous pouviez m'aider ! M'aider !**_

Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça finisse comme ça. Ils se détesteront plus fort qu'avant. Ils me détesteront aussi mais maintenant, je ne peux plus remonter, je sombre et j'étouffe… Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aider…

 _ **Petit à petit, Maman fait son nid,**_

 _ **Papa est parti se refaire une vie pas trop loin d'ici.**_

Je me sens tirée vers le haut, mais je ne vois pas où l'on m'emmène. Je vois Maman, elle pleure, comme souvent à présent. Papa est là aussi. Ils se tiennent de part et d'autre de moi… Je dois rêver, ils ne peuvent pas être aussi proche sans crier l'un sur l'autre…

 _ **Petit à petit, Maman te l'a dit,**_

 _ **Tu feras ta vie, tu feras mieux que lui.**_

Non, je ne ferais pas mieux qu'eux, je ne veux plus me battre, ni pour mes parents, ni pour moi. Je veux simplement aller quelque part où tout se passe bien, où les gens ne crient pas.

 _ **Petit à petit, Papa fait son nid,**_

 _ **Maman est partie se refaire une vie pas trop loin d'ici.**_

Je reviens à moi, ils m'ont sauvé de la noyade et ils me serrent contre eux en pleurant. Mon père ne pleure jamais, je m'en veux un peu. Puis je vois la main de papa caresser la joue de maman pour sécher ses larmes et elle lui rend un petit sourire… C'était donc ça la solution ? Il fallait que je mette ma vie en danger ? Que les adultes étaient difficiles !

 _ **Petit à petit, Papa te l'a dit,**_

 _ **Tu feras ta vie, tu feras mieux qu'elle,**_

 _ **Tu feras mieux que nous.**_

Maintenant, je sais que je ferais ma vie, je sais aussi que je ferais mieux qu'eux mais au moins, j'avais de nouveau des parents civilisés, à défaut d'être ensemble, ils savaient se côtoyer sans se disputer, c'était déjà mieux. J'espérais encore, je pense que j'espèrerais toujours. Je souhaite connaître un amour aussi fort que celui qu'ils ont partagé et je réussirais à le faire perdurer, coûte que coûte.


End file.
